Forming the new side and restart
by Craoksee
Summary: Ignores some ofOOTP and all ofHBP andDH. CrossDimentiona travel, ManipulativeDumbledore. pairings may change.A tale that involves the confirming of suspicions, changes and new start at life.includes mentors,heirs,reincarnations,heirs inheritance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP at all this is merely what I hope is a creative 'spin off''

Changes in OOTP plot: Lupin dies after Sirius but before Harry's possession by Voldemort. During Harry's possession by Voldemort, Harry is left with an insight on how Dumbledore works and unintentionally how Voldemort. Has no effect on his character.

Pairings: HPGW, RWHG, NLLL, SSDM

Set after OOTP ignores some of OOTP and all of HBP and DH.

Please Note (PN): that the story begins after Harry leaves Dumbledore's office.

**Chapter 1 Epiphany **

He needed some time alone; to think and plan, before returning to the Gryffindor dorms.

Harry headed straight to the Room of Requirement, pacing back and forth three times before entering and closing the door behind him. Upon looking around the room he noticed a blazing fire, a comfortable black leather lounge, a dark green carpet and a small table laden with a frothy mug of hot chocolate, parchment, quills, small glass vials and a plate of double chocolate biscuits.

Before sitting down Harry threw a couple of strong locking, silencing and notice me not spells at the door he'd come through.

Harry reclined with parchment in his lap. As he remembered what he'd learned at the ministry he wrote it down.

_Flashback_

He could feel Voldemort in his mind urging the headmaster to kill. Then suddenly Harry found himself in Dumbledore's head viewing memories about him

_Fawkes was watching Dumbledore with disdains he talked "….the dursley's despite being told in Lily and James's will not to place Harry with them, will make harry uneasy to trust adults due to their hatred of magic, when he reaches eleven we can send hagrid in my place to ''rescue'' him making him grateful and setting up his hatred of magic. Black is in jail for something he didn't do, Lupin is a werewolf which takes care of things on its own and I blocked Snapes memories making him forget his position as ''uncle sevwus''……….."Hagrids collecting the fake stone from Gringotts, not telling harry about all the potter vaults....sorted into gryffindor no matter what….. its for the greater good"_

"…_. I didn't expect him to kill the snake I was going to follow and do it myself to put the image of me as a saviour in his head…. He has to return to the Dursley's they help keep me as a person he can turn to and trust. It's a good thing Severus is still under my thumb but he's fighting it, noticing things he has to stay under yhe thumb ……..The greater good …."_

"…_.Black escaped damn and I had to hire the werewolf that causes a few problems….. the two of them actually saved Black, the patronus was powerful but there should be a block on Harry's magic……. The blocks still there…''_

_**harry noticed that Fawkes never looked comfortable**_

"…_.. voldemort returning well I knew that would happen. I didn't stop Crouch Jr's plans throughout the year… Harry had to see Cedric die and Voldemorts resurrection… the greater good lives will be lost its enevitable…"_

"… _this years been going perfectly… I hired Umbridge to keep the students inline and she also helped the Slytherin vs Gryffindor rivalry I've instilled in the school scince I arrived… the Black died and onmy way here I saw Lupin go down too… the prophecy was smashed so I can tell him my modified memery version instead of_

"_The Leader born as the seventh month dies,_

_born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_He will mark him as his equal, _

_with the allies high in numbers, the gaining of heir titles and inheritences for both himself and other seven adopted family members_

_with the power he knows not….._

_born to those who have thrice defied him_

_born as the seventh month dies"_

_this is almost better than my plans, One spy Lucious is going to Azkaban for being a death eater, my other, Severus is still doing his job. Now I just have to get Tom out of my pawns head before Tom shows him anything….." before leaving Dumbledore's mind he saw a chess board of black and white._

then Harry watched as Dumbledore spoke "I wont kill him Tom" before he was thrown quickly through memories of young Tom Riddle's life right up until his attemped shot at killing him. Through being bullied in an orphanage to becoming the bully and leader in his years at Hogwarts, past further evidence of Dumledore's manipulations, then Voldemorts first rise; killings, torturing, beatings, raping… every single step the transition from child to self titled Dark Lord.

Harry's mind reeling he was brought back to the present as his mouth was used by another; thoughts swelled with love for his friends, parents, Remus and Sirius, his respect for his peers, his like/ dislike towards Snape and Malfoy; all his positive emotions coiling together then exploding, pushing Voldemort out.

_End Flashback_

Harry blinked and looked down at his parchment. It was covered with a detailed account of all that had happened including the scene in the almighty Dumbledork's office.

He, Ron and Hermione had been suspecting something of Dumbledore (or as they called him Dumbles) for a year or two as the three best friends recalled and wrote down everything that had happened over the years. They'd colour coded the notes, originally written in black ink the notes had been expanded as each added their own actual views in a different colour (Ron in dark red, Hermione in navy blue and Harry in dark green).

The past year they'd invited Neville, Luna and Ginny to join their little group. The group meetings they'd covered with the running of another illegal group; the DA.

Each of the six were wearing masks to hide everything; the 'Gryffindor golden boy', the 'know-it-all' and the 'slightly dim-witted quidditch enthusiast' made up the 'Golden Trio'. Ginny was 'the little sister and sometimes promiscuous'. Neville was 'really clumsy and a near squib. and Luna is 'Loony ' Lovegood.

Harry summoned his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Looking at he marauders map he saw that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were all in the hospital wing recuperating from the department of Misteries. He headed in their direction looking out for wandering tteachers and students. He waved his wand infront of the infirmary door removing the monitoring spells, stepping through the doors and with another wave of his wand they were replaced.

He took off his cloak, stuffing it in his pocket with his map before waking forward. He knew that Poppy was asleep and would awaken unless her patients were at critical.

He stepped up to Ron's bed quietly before tapping him on the forhead three times; as was their way of waking their group up. He waited a minute as the tall red head stirred before opening his sharp blue eyes all signs of sleep nonexistent.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"A lot has happened in a short amount of time I have a lot to tell you guys, but I need your help. First duplicate this for everyone. Second start reading as I wake the others. Third as the others come over give them a piece of parchment to start reading. Fourth make views as you go. The parchments will all show each others notes as you writes." Harry pulled six colour coded self inking quills then waved his hand silently expanding Ron's bed making it bigger, more comfortable bed. Ron looked down and started reading as Harry walked towards Hermione's bed. Tapping her forehead her intelligent hazel eyes opened, he pointed to Ron, she nodded and then he continued on to the other beds. Next were Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, then Luna's silvery blues and Finally Neville's warm brown ones.

As Neville walked over to Ron, Harry paused and collected his thoughts before following slowly.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna finished reading and taking notes before looking to Harry who was sitting in his meditative state; one which they all achieved but not as well as Harry.

Ron cast a silencing and notice me not spell around them as Hermione put up the shield and Neville and Luna cast an illusion spell making it look as if they were all still in bed.

Harry opened his eyes as he felt the spells go up.

Despite Harry being an unofficial spokesperson among them Ron spoke up conveying their notes to him.

" well we all felt he was up to something although we didn't expect it to be that…. Monumental. It's quite disheartening, I mean we haven't really trusted him for a long while but to know everything is was so black and white and chess like to Dumbles is astounding….." He paused and Hermione carried on,

" it's the wrong, it's life, not a game especially chess. Chess is two different sides against each other, the pieces all have certain rules they have to abide by and they are commanded and dictated by two differing parties. He sees it too simply for our taste…" harry nodded agreeing before Ginny followed on from Hermione

"Dumbles seems to dictates the light side or the white pieces just as Tom does with the death eaters and his dark side or the black pieces. Each persons pieces do as they say

Both have discarded changes in personality, situations; any minute event, emotion and action that can be made by a person or being. Dumbles 'guides' his army through the Golden Boy. He forgets, they both do, Snape is as Grey as he is both light and dark, spying for each side…."

Luna's dreamy voice took over "He forgets how many variables life throws…" Neville nodded, knowing there was no more to say at the moment.

Harry looked at his friends; his family. He nodded his eyes alight with determination and fire, his jaded emerald green eyes sparkling in the dim lighting they'd conjured in the dark of the infirmary.

" I agree with you as you probably knew I would. I have a plan for us; for now, the summer and the coming years. Firstly I need the sorting hat…"

He paused and they waited as a ball of flames appeared in the middle of their circle. Fawkes dropped the hat in their circle before winking and disappearing again.

"Now…" Harry stopped before addressing the old hat, "Sorting Hat, we need your assistance…"

The Sorting Hat hmmed and arrrred before the rip spoke.

"And what may I do for you ?"

he raised that 'eyebrow'

"I am offering you the chance to right a wrong" Harry looked first at the hat and then at his friends waiting for them to understand and the hat to answer. He pointed to where his house crest should have been and their eye lit with understanding.

The hat spoke up. "…and what wrong shall I be putting right Mr. Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow before smirking, "Well Mister Hat I know you already know what I'm asking but I tell you slowly so you can understand… i..would like…you to put me …in my rightful house "

"How and why would I do that Mr Potter?"

"Why?...To get your way, to right the decision Dumbledore made for you and me, to have a little fun. The how is simple, all you need to do, is after sorting the first years at the feast in September announce that you mis-sorted three students and felt that they should reside in their rightful places" the hat regarded Harry .

"That's quite Slytherin of you Mr. Potter"

" It is where I belong" Harry smiled mischeiviously.

"All right I shall do as you say… are Miss Granger and Miss Weasley the others for resorting?"

Harry looked at the two mentioned as they nodded in agreement.

"Yes they are Sorting Hat. I shall see you on September first, I'm sure our talk will be of the most interesting in nature. I'm sure Fawkes will be here to return you in a moment", as he spoke Fawkes appeared.

That hat was returned and Harry continued with his plan. "Next, we need to create the third option. Do you agree that fire need be fought with fier?"

They nodded

"I think that we become the Grey. We learn languages, magic's, magical languages; we expand our knowledge further. We learn the light magic's and discover and learn the dark arts. We fight fire with fire."

Each of his friends contemplated his idea. Over the years each of the group had thought over both sides of the war. They'd all read a book that Harry had found describing the 'dark arts'. Which had led to the change in their beliefs.

They all looked at Harry their eyes alight with fire like his, and as one they agreed.

They saw Harry let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled.

He grinned "Next we need alliances and new friends. I think that we need to speak to the goblins, the lake and forest inhabitants including the accromatula, centaurs and merpeople, the slytherins, hufflepuffs, gryffindors and the Ravenclaws"

They all watched as Harry then pulled out piece of folded parchment and an intricately designed wooden box housing a number of labelled vials each with silvery threads swirling.

He looked up at them and placed the two items in the centre of the circle, the letter tied to the box. Each could see a name written in neat green cursive script on the front.

_Professor Severus Snape_

"This is a letter I wrote to Snape apologising for the pensive incident and as a peace offering am giving him those memories. We will need him to teach us everything he knows especially the dark arts. I need an adult that we can trust and more importantly that I can trust. I think that he will help and become what I and we need and want.

A lot of the memories in that box are from the years before Hogwarts, the transition from the cabin with the Dursleys and Hagrid to Diagon Alley and the train and then to Hogwarts. It shows what we've been through over the years, the conversations with Dumbles, my summers and also the entire Department of Misteries and Ministry of Magic incident.

The memories don't reveal our true selves, but the letter asks to be listened to and the memories watched. It finally asks for a rescue because I have a feeling the Dursleys are going to get a letter from Dumbles and it will make things three times as bad. Dumbles knows it too he thinks he's loosing his pawn. Who can blame him I trashed his office" Harry looked at the others and then they laughed at the thought of all those broken instruments in Dumbles office.

They decided that sleep was needed and the rest of the plan could be organised the next day. Harry pocketed his wand, map, cloak, letter to Snape and the memory vials and whispered a goodbye, leaving the same way he came.

Sleep came for all of the group more relaxed than normal as things were removed from their shoulders and their loads were lightened.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long to update. i was going to make this longer but decided to keep it as is as upload. i hope you enjoy

**Chapter 2: travelling, receiving **

Harry woke up early the next morning, the sun just rising his other dorm mates still fast asleep. The train was leaving for Kings Cross Station at 3pm; he and his friends needed to pack their trunks and they needed to go over the rest of the plan.

He sat on his bed cross legged with his eyes clothes, with a flick of his wand his belongings floated to his trunk and backed themselves. Harry then proceeded to do the same for both Ron and Neville. All was done with little sound.

Around the necks and on the right hand pointer finger of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna rested an invisible ring and pendant. The pendants; smooth black oval stones hung on a leather bands and the rings, a representation of each wearer. They were for communication, the detection of trouble, protection, a symbol of their unity and family and also for decoration if someone were to see them.

At breakfast the rings became warm for the patients in the hospital wing. Harry had called a meeting.

Ron was the first to react calling for Poppy.

"yes?" she questioned as she approach Ron's bed.

"We'd like to leave please," he answered

"I'll check your vitals and then you'll get your answer."

She waved her wand at each of them to check their diagnostics. She looked down at each piece of parchment with a small amount of surprise.

"you can all leave but take it easy"

"Thank you" the voices of the five chorused. They got dressed and headed for the room of requirement.

They arrived in the room some ten minutes later to find harry sitting in a plush leather armchair. He looked up and smiled.

"Come take a seat" he said as five more chairs identical to his appear, forming a circle on dark blue carpet.

"Who's to be the scribe for today?" he questioned.

Hermione ended up with a piece of parchment and self-inking quill in her lap, proceeding to write THE GREY SIDE AND SUMMER CHANGES across the top of the page.

The group looked to Harry and he sighed before speaking. "Continuing form last night. The box of memories and letter to Prof Snape will be delivered by our last family member tomorrow at 3pm, exactly one day after we've left," saying this he called "Dobby" and the excitable elf popped into existence.

Bouncing up and down on his feet dobby looked at Harry with his big eyes "yes master Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?"

Harry smiled at the little house elf "Can you please put this on Professor Snape's desk in his personal study at 3pm tomorrow?"

"Yes master Harry Potter sir I is happy to be serving you" his wide eyes blinking happily in Harry's direction.

"Dobby you are part of my family you are not my slave, we are equals, I accept you as you are… everyone in this room accepts you as a member of family"

the house elf looked at the other occupants of the room and each of them smiled at him, agreeing whole heartedly with Harry's sentiment.

"I is accepted Harry Potter sir" with those words Dobby started to glow and in turn Harry did too. In seconds they glowed a luminescent combination of forest green, bright white, midnight blue and silver. Tendrils of colour shot from Dobby; bumblebee bronze to Luna, Fire reds to Ron and Ginny, sky blue to Hermione and gold to Neville; each warming their hearts for a fraction of a second.

The glow died down and the group were looking at a changed Dobby.

Where a scrawny, big glassy eyed, 40cm high, mismatch dressed house elf had stood was now an elf of a different kind.

Dobby had grown double in size, his eye now held a spark of magic and were an intelligent green similar to Harry's, he was healthy looking and was wearing smart clothes with an elaborate array of images inked across the clothing.

Harry was the first to speak "Dobby what just happened?"

The next surprise the group received was the perfect English in which the elf spoke "I have bonded freely Harry Potter sir, I have accepted my role as a member of your family, I am bonded to you Harry Potter but have links to the others in this room…." He then started bouncing on his feet, and harry thought _some things don't change. _".. I grew because my magic grew. I'm stronger now and my mind has expanded. Harry Potter sir should be able to feel me in the back of his mind as a pulse of midnight blued. There my be more but I am yet to discover it."

"thank you Dobby I'll speak to you tomorrow" with those words Dobby popped wordlessly out of the room.

There was a pause as the group collected their thoughts. Harry spoke quickly as they noticed that time was slipping away

"we have to leave soon so we need to learn all we can; from light magic to the dark arts, languages, law, accounting… more than what we know, anything we can get our hands on. We need new wardrobes, custom wands, longer more extensive plans, new trunks, I need to see my parents and Sirius 's wills, I need to contact Gringotts because there I have a feeling something's happening with my vault. I haven't been getting any letters about money in my vault. So that seems like a good list to begin with."

The group of six left the room of requirements. They collected their trunks and made their way towards the train.

The train ride was silent. After parting ways at the station including the threatening of Harry's family.

Harry was right his summer just got really bad.

He put his trunk in the back of the car and got in the car. His Uncle's face an angry shad of red that was rapidly becoming purple.

The ride was a tense silence so it was almost a relief to get 'home'. "Boy, out. Go in side and take that trunk with you. There was the slaming of car doors and Harry dragged his trunk inside. He stopped and looked up as the front door was closed behind him. His uncle was standing between his aunt and cousin all three looking gleeful. Harry's stomach dropped.

"Freak… take that trunk outside." His family followed him outside. He had a bad feeling but knew that his photo album, invisibility cloak, presents from Sirius and Remus were safe shrunken in a bag in his pocket.

His uncle looked at him

" pass me that magic stick" Harry handed it over shakily knowing that if he didn't he would be on the ground.

His uncle kept his eyes on him as he poured something that to Harry smelt of petrol over his stuff, Vernon smiling as Harry's eyes widened, then he struck one, two, three, four… matches and lit it all on fire. Dudley and Petunia held Harry back from running towards his belongings as everything burnt down to ashes.

"Boy cook dinner then bed"

Harry did just that; quietly, quickly and in a state of mild shock.

His door was locked behind him, his head hit the pillow

His trust and loyalty to the headmaster was waning fast. Severus was scowling as he walked briskly towards his dungeon quarters, as far from the meddling old man as possible.

Some time ago; years really, he'd discovered a password protected block in his mind. Since then he'd been fighting it and how it was affecting his attitude. He'd sat down and searched through all his memories when he'd first found the block. He'd found that it was like years of his life were missing, altered or just weren't real.

when he'd first set eyes on Harry Potter, he felt like he should protect the then eleven year old boy but he could only remember … hating the boys father and friends. That alone stopped his trail of thought as it felt wrong; like his emotions weren't his own. This had led to him searching for any memories of James Potter and co and he had found the block in his mind. He was the strongest occulmense and legillimense he knew and therefore found it strange he couldn't break the block it was almost as if someone kept reapplying it every time he was close to breaking it.

During his summers away from Hogwarts he'd felt like himself; sarcastic not sadistic or mean, with a dry and healthy sense of humour, not the malicious sense he had at school, relaxed and with countless feelings. He did wear a mask while at teaching but there was a monumental difference between his mask and how acted. This prompted the realisation that someone was placing spells on him the only problem was he had yet to work out who. Although at present he felt that Dumbledore was a likely suspect.

Severus entered his chambers a little after three (exactly a day after the castle had cleared of students) having finally left the end of year staff meeting. He decided he was going to leave the next day for Snape manor earlier than he normally did. Most of his belongings were all ready packed in his trunk, now all he had to do was collect the papers and things off his desk in his personal study. He sat in the chair behind his desk and looked at the table top, mildly surprised to find a box and letter on his desk that hadn't been there before his meeting. He waved his wand over the package and a number of charms were revealed. He found a mild notice-me charm on both the letter and box, a double check charm on the letter, a charm allowing only him to see them and a faint magical essence contained within the box. Seeing no harm he first picked up the letter:

_Professor Severus Snape_

Was written in neat dark green script. Unable to think of anyone who wrote with green ink he continued reading.

Opening the letter he begin to read keeping half an eye on the box inr=front of him.

_Professor Severus Snape_

_This letter is unexpected but it is not a trick as you are the only one who can read it. I'd appreciate if you'd hear me out. The wooden box your observing is a peace offering and will not open until you've finished at least half this letter._

_There a number of reasons for writing this letter other than the offering of peace._

_It is about the war, trust placed in the right and wrong, learning, similarities and saving. _

His level of curiosity was raised

_That has posed more questions for you. This letter isn't a novel for pouring my heart out. _

_We are more alike than you think I'm not the pampered, carbon copy of my father, Gryffindor golden boy and my friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna aren't as they seem either. We as a group wear masks just as your glamour and demeanour are yours. Some truths need to be seen to be believed as such picture us as you do._

He raised eyebrow in question. But continued reading despite now knowing who'd written the letter his curiosity was piqued.

_The box which as you've probably now seen has just opened.. _

the box had indeed opened at reading that line of the letter.

…_contains vials of my memories, memories in a greater number than the ones I viewed of yours, they are the peace offering as I've previously said. The memories play out parts of my life that few have seen. From pre-hogwarts to the arrival of the acceptance letter, Hagrid, Diagon Alley the train and sorting, first year, second year, third year, fourth year, fifth year and finally ,separately the entirety of the Department of Mysteries fiasco._

_The memories don't lie._

Surprised and curious at why he was being offered the famous Harry Potter's memories Severus continued to read.

_We have a plan, which needs the input of many but yours is the first and some of the most important; we believe it's vital. I believe in its importance. _

_In the near future you will be told everything and learn everything. But for now my memories await. Lock your doors, __keep all out__, silence everything; they are for you and you alone the almighty bumblebee… _

At the sarcasam and hatred that seemed to flow off the description of the headmaster Severus was honestly shocked. But the there was still a letter to finish and a box of memories to watch.

…_isn't allowed to know what is going on._

_Read this letter again after the memories it may shed some light._

_Goodbye and hopefully thank you._

_(my owl is unavailable for any post as she will be with Hermione)_

_Harry James Potter. _

Upon finishing reading, he opened the box revealing a vast number of vials each with labels, possibly unbreakable charms and most obviously swirling silver memories.

Before watching any memories Severus decided to move rooms. He carried the letter and box into his lounge room, sat down on his plush couch and placed the letter and box down in front of him. He threw up the suggested charms including the closing of his floo and very strong locking and silencing charms. Next he inspected the box. He was almost grudging to admit it was beautifully crafted out of wood and copper. The lid had animals burnt and etched into its surface all moving around among trees and around a pond, while the sides of the box slithered with amazingly detailed snakes of a coppery metal and the smooth surface and colour of the wood. There were copper hinges and clasp and apon opening the box for the second time he noticed a description on the inside of the lid. Written in the same dark green ink was a neatly written note:

'_despite what you may think this box wasn't bought but was made by me. I transfigured the wood to the right shape before using woodworking charms to carve and polish the box. The burnt animal etchings on the outside of this box were charmed and burnt with my wand each as representations of people and with the personalities of said people. This box is yours to keep; memories included. _

_By tapping the lid twice with your wand and say "resize plus (the number of memory vials you wish to add)". This box will create the room and keep your memories separate from mine. Use this box wisely you will need it in the tiem to come'_

Severus's pensive sat on the table in front of him. Making a decision he poured all the vials labelled Pre-Hogwarts into his pensive. A move which without him knowing was to change his life for the better; giving him all he wanted.

He touched a finger to the surface of the silvery liquid and was tugged forward; he landed in the first memory on two feet.

_***MEMORIEs****_

_Severus looked around in the dark looking for some sign of life. There were intense feelings of loneliness, hunger, pain and traces of fear. Although there was an overwhelming sense of safety in the dark. Suddenly the dark was flooded with light as a door was wrenched open, the feelings of fear rose._

_A looming hulking figure reached into the space; which Severus could now see was a cupboard; and grabbed a small huddled figure in the corner on a ratty squished camp bed._

"_Boy, breakfast needs to be cooked, NOW! Dudders and Petunia will be down in fifteen minutes"_

"_Yes Uncle Vernon" the small figure replied before walking quickly towards what Severus saw to be the kitchen. The small figure was a four year old Harry Potter._

_He watched as the little boy cooked breakfast. When suddenly there was a clatter as a pan hit the ground._

"_BOY!" uncle Vernon went up to the little Harry and held his hand over the element burning his hand._

"_This'll teach you about not dropping pans and burning food"_

Severus watched as the _burning changed to a different memory. The memories flowed and changed the memories of being burnt were woven in with those of beatings… starving… beltings… scarring…broken bones… not being fed… blood shed… dudders boxing practise… beatings… broken bones… Harry hunting… boxing practise…. The memories continued as Harry aged. The memories of injuries were mixed with the chores cooking all meals, cleaning and gardening. _It was worse if his 'family' experienced accidental magic.

Then came the memory of the zoo, which after viewing the past events Severus knew that this wasn't really his first encounter with a snake.

Hagrid entered the fray next after there was trouble getting his letter.

"_You're a wizard Harry"_

_TBC_


End file.
